MY FIRST KISS
by Bianca Black
Summary: Essa é a minha primeria fic aqui no Fanfiction.net.


MY FIRST KISS

_por Bianca Himura _

Era um dia normal no Japão Feudal.Pássaros cantando e uma brisa suave batendo. Estavam todos no vilarejo da vovó Kaede.

Nas margens de um lago, um filhote de raposa brincava animado. Um monge observava atentamente uma jovem exterminadora debaixo da árvore que estava. Esta , por sua vez, olhava para o lago, pensando na vida. Dentro de uma cabana, Kaede preparava algumas ervas medicinais. E, perto de uma grande árvore, um hanyou discutia com uma jovem colegial do Japão atual.

Inu : Eu já falei para você que eu não tenho ciúmes daquele lobo fedido!

Kag : Ah é? Então por quê você ficou todo nervosinho quando ele chegou perto de mim ?

Inu : Isso não tem nada a ver !

Kag: Não tem nada a ver é? ENTÃO , POR QUE VOCE QUASE COMEÇOU UMA LUTA BEM NO MEIO DA FLORESTA ?

Inu: Você é uma mulher burra!!

Kag: O que?( O.o ) Senta!!!!!!!!!!- A garota saiu de baixo da árvore, pondo um fim na discussão sem importância alguma. Ela adentrou a floresta enquanto o hanyou a observava.

Inu: Ai, ai, que garota chata e insuportável!!! Espero que se perca nessa maldita floresta!- E sai ,sem saber o que lhe estava reservado para aquela tarde.... OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, na floresta , Kagome não estava mais brava com Inu-Yasha. Ela apenas pensava nele e em tudo que tinham passado até agora.Estava tão distraída que nem viu uma pedra em sua frente.Ela tropeçou e caiu num precipício. Por sorte, ela conseguiu segurar num galho de árvore, que evitou sua queda. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No vilarejo, Inu –Yasha observava o tapa que Mirok leva de Sango ao tentar passar a mão nela, entediado, mas sem parar de pensar em Kagome. Ele já estava estranhando a demora da garota, quando resolve sair da cabana da Kaede.

Ao sair, uma brisa suave bateu...mas com a brisa vinha um cheiro que ele tanto amava...o estranho era que aquele cheiro estava misturado com o cheiro de medo, terror e pânico. Ele então resolve ir atrás de Kagome e adentra a floresta a sua procura. O cheiro da colegial estava em todo o lugar, mas ficava mais forte perto do precipício .Ele chega perto deste e a vê, justamente quando o galho se quebra, fazendo com ela tenha uma violenta queda. Ele tenta ajudar, mas não pode fazer nada. Inu-Yasha não pensa em mais nada, a não ser Kagome.

Ele pula atrás da garota e a encontra inconsciente no chão.

Inu: Kagome!!! Não morra!! Por favor!!Acorde!- disse chacoalhando a garota inconsciente no chão. Esta ouve seu nome e abre os olhos lentamente.

Kag: Inu...Inu-Yasha? A garota tenta se levantar, mas percebe que seu tornozelo está quebrado. Para piorar a situação, uma chuva forte começa a cair.(Como eu sou má!! A garota acaba de cair de um precipício, quebra o tornozelo e começa chover. Eles realmente estão bem azarados.) O hanyou a pega em seu colo e a leva para uma caverna. (Detalhe: Era atrás de uma cachoeira)

Ele a coloca no chão.Enquanto esta ainda com muita dor, fala.

Kag: Me desculpe por hoje.

Inu: Também tenho que te pedir desculpas pelo que eu te disse. Eles começam a se encarar. Inu-Yasha já não tinha controle sobre seus atos. Começava a sentir uma coisa estranha. Baixou o olhar e percebeu que as roupas de Kagome estavam molhadas e coladas ao corpo da garota, deixando definida suas curvas. De repente,uma enorme vontade de beijá-la tomou conta de seu corpo. Kagome era outra que perdia o controle. Ela tinha ali o homem dos seus sonhos, bem na sua frente. Ainda não podia se mexer muito devido seu tornozelo não estar curado. Ambos se encaram novamente e aproximaram os lábios. Quando se dão conta, estão se beijando. Mortos de vergonha, eles se afastam. Os dois estão muito vermelhos, principalmente Kagome. Aquele tinha sido seu primeiro beijo.

Kag: Bem...eu...eu acho que é melhor nós...dormimos.- disse uma Kagome roxa de vergonha. Inu:T-tá...- respondeu um Inu-Yasha, se possível, mais roxo ainda. Mas alguém disse que eles conseguiram pregar os olhos??

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A chuva parou no dia seguinte. Kagome já estava um pouco melhor, mas ainda impossibilitada de andar. Quando chegaram no vilarejo, encontram Mirok, Sango, Shippou e Kaede esperando por eles. Eles olharam para Kagome e Inu-Yasha com uma cara de desconfiança. San: Voces passaram a noite juntos ?

Mir: Inu-Yasha, depois o pervertido sou eu!

Inu: E é mesmo!- disse Inu-Yasha vermelho. Eles trataram de sair dali rapidinho, antes que viesse o interrogatório.

Inu: Eles não dão um tempo!- disse para Kagome. O hanyou olha para a menina e vê que ela está com um olhar...diferente.

Kag: Inu-Yasha, eu preciso te dizer...uma coisa muito importan...- ela para de falar, pois o hanyou impede que ela continue.

Inu: Eu... também te amo, Kagome!

A menina leva um susto. Nunca pensou que o hanyou pudesse ter os mesmos sentimentos por ela. Os dois se olham novamente e aproximam os lábios. Se beijam, mas dessa vez, sem nenhuma vergonha, pois sabiam que se amavam mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olá minna!!! Tudo bem com voces?? Bem, essa não é a minha primeira fic, mas sim aqui no Algumas pessoas já devem me conhecer através dos reviews que deixo. Pois bem, agora chega de enrolação. Me digam o que acharam...Pode ser crítica, sugestões, opiniões, enfim, qualquer coisa!!!! Nem que seja pra falar um "OI".

Beijos  
  
Bianca Himura


End file.
